johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Deep
Katherine "Dora" Karen Schrute '''is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series and the sister of Bryan Deep, Thrax Deep, Kelly Lewis and Lydia Deep. She first appears in Bryan's streams and then later on in Johnny streams for Season 6. Also the mother of Red Ski Cooper. Biography '''Dora Deep was birthed in Schrute farms by Brian May and Dwight K. Schrute during the war of the Schrute Farms. She became the closest with Bryan as siblings and did things as team work to help each other thru the day as Dwight tormented them. Later on, Bryan was sent to another planet and Lydia left while Dora remained with Kelly and Thrax. Katherine loved watermelon and became very racial as she whipped her slaves and said racial slurs towards them. Eventually she became Dwight's favorite as both of them shared the mindset of Communism and Slavery. However, one day, Katherine fell in love with one of the slaves and Dwight eventually found out and cut her hair like Dora the Explorer which she despised. Dwight later shot the slave in the head without a second thought and told Katherine to drive the slaves to Don Vito who needed some. However this was a planned scheme by the mastermind Dwight Schrute. During the trip to Vito, she meets Mark 45 who ends up becoming the sidekick of Johnny later on. She sees his scars and bruises, so he confeses Vito about this where he sends the White Supremist Gang led by Joel Osteen. She is then clipped in her left arm where she crashes in the middle of the road. She is then captured alongside Penelope Von Holland as prisoners. Being stuck there for months, is then sold out by Kevin Spacey, where she ends up picking cotton and meets Kenyon Cooper and Carter Roberson, who both end up being horny for. It doesn't last long as they end up getting attacked during the War of Dunkirk. The cotton field is burned and destroyed, however by this time, Dora was at a another location where she was delivering cottons to Ramsay Jones. She then returns to see the aftermath of the attack, she then reunites with Bryan Deep as he's the one who blew up the place along with Johnny Cooper and his bastard son, Oskar. Carter befriended them and all leave to Helm's Deep except for Oskar and Carter where they go fight the remaining war in Dunkirk. As Johnny, Bryan and Dora go up in Helm's Deep, the place is now run by Mose Schrute and Kelly Lewis. Thanksgiving was right around the corner and everyone in Helm's Deep was preparing for it, where eventually everyone becomes drunk for the exception of Dora as she doesn't drink, her hair being long now, she ends up cutting it like Dora as she remembers the flashbacks of Dwight. She is then banged by Johnny Cooper who is drunk. Months later, it is revealed in a flashback episode, that Dora was pregnant with Johnny's child where she gave birth to the bastard of Cooperfell, Red Ski Cooper. She raises him for years until their both teleported to a game of karts simulation, where they are reunited with Johnny and Bryan. Category:Characters